The invention relates to a connecting structure for connecting a spring axle suspension to a vehicle chassis.
The spring carrier arms by means of which spring axles suspensions of vehicles are connected to the chassis have to be capable of transmitting great forces to the chassis. The vertical forces give rise to no major problems here, since they are primarily compressive forces for which the connection can easily be made strong enough. Horizontal forces and the moments resulting from them give rise to more problems. This applies in particular with air spring systems, particularly those in which, as is customary, air bellows are located on hinged arms which are connected only at the front by means of a spring carrier arm to the chassis. Such air bellows can absorb forces in only one direction, with normal positioning only vertical forces. All other reaction forces and moments must be transmitted via the spring carrier arms to the chassis. But even in the case of ordinary mechanical spring mechanisms, such as with leaf springs, problems of this nature occur. Additional facilities are therefore necessary to absorb these forces and moments, generally in the form of reinforcement sections on the chassis.
The object of the invention is then to provide a simple solution to this problem.